warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Venus454
LEAVE A MESSAGE AND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU Venus454oh snap snap 19:15, January 2, 2014 (UTC) No I wouldn't mind?? Make whatever you want! [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 21:36, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Link it~ I'm friends with the M o n s t e r 22:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Well actually Wikia stopped making it so you create a questions and answers wiki... but you dont have to do anything members can always just create a fanfic. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 22:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Go on chat i'll explain. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 02:08, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, my Photoshop's not working.Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe s''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''a] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe v''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''i] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe o''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''u] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 11:13, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh okai that's fine. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love '''is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 05:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh course you can!! Pick anyone you want ;) [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 05:01, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Cloudclan Of Course! Feel free to join we are in need of new members anyway! Thanks ;) Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 16:59, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Go To Cloudclan and it will tell you what to do! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:51, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Err.. Well you see admins here have to kinda.. earn adminship...And your still a bit new.. Sorry.. but not now... But you can see this if your interested. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 00:25, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, yeh im on. And I saw the CloudClan comments and went to your wiki. And what do you mean where did she go? She's probably just a bit busy.. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 01:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Yep, im on now. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 01:18, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Sunpaw Hey, Thanks for making your cats in Cloudclan! It is greatly appreciated! Anyways, about her mentor would it be okay if her mentor is Skystar? Please reply to me ASAP!!!! thanks! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 20:01, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Yep! [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 04:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry.. :/ [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 04:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Okai! [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 04:34, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeh sorry. Where do you wanna RP? [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 04:47, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeh okai we can continue there. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 04:51, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Aw okai. Baiiii !! [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 05:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Re Lol ok. I kinda forgot about this wikia... but appearently I have staff rights... o.o anyways ok. After reading your talk page I discovered im older than you(grade 6) muahahaha :) Anyways, thanks! 16:41, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I dont have a sig yet XD 18:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Are you online rn? 19:23, January 20, 2014 (UTC) New wiki Hey! Can I join your wiki? (Fanfic abut warriors wiki) Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 15:31, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok first of all, sure id love to be an admin and help out on your wiki! And about peblestone..... That is hawks cat so make sure to ask her before you do anything... Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:19, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ok! 05:44, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Cat pics Sure! I will get on it as soon as I can! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:14, February 13, 2014 (UTC)